2014.05.14 - Special Delivery Batgram
Now on better terms with the GCPD meant that Eddie could in fact access the Batsignal without much issue. So that's exactly what he did. He knew Batman was back in town, things were going apace, and he had a promise to keep. The letter was heavy in his pocket. He didn't want to do this-- but he had made a promise, and Edward Nygma didn't give his word lightly. "This isn't for you," Batman growls, stepping out of the shadows the bright light of the Bat-Signal cast across the rooftop, "You're not a police officer, Nygma." If it keeps up like this he's going to end up not responding to the thing anymore. "What do you want?" "If you'd give me a card with a cell number like the commissioner has," Edward said, utterly unperturbed, "I'd just call and let you know where the dead drop is. Besides: Last time... I was right and you disdained me and my findings." The Court of Owls was his case. He did it. He's proud of himself, and he's not giving that up anytime soon. He proved he could play the game to the most important person of all: himself. "This isn't something you should ignore. But it's a personal matter. The Batman-- the other one-- wanted his... son to have it, but I have no way to find him. I'm sure, however, you'll know how to reach him, considering." The envelop was extended. In Bruce's own script, across the front, is just a name: Jason. If Batman were in as dark a place as he were a mere month ago he would react more viciously. In truth, this kind of provocation drives him near to the point of striking Nygma. Instead, he reaches out and snatches the envelope from his hands. He says nothing, simply clutching it in his hand to the point of almost crumpling it. There's no rancor from Edward. Simply quiet for a moment as he watches the lines of tension jump. There's a hint of regret then. He doesn't envy the man. "Good luck," is all he says. That's it. There's no more. In this he knows this is the damage of a father who loves his son. No one in Gotham - espeially not a man who has weaponized that grief in the past - does not know what Jason Todd means to Batman. "If you don't leave now," Batman begins, his tone low and even yet brimming over with menace, "I'll break every bone you have." The look he gives the former Riddler vouches for the threat. His eyes narrow behind his cowl, his teeth grit almost painfully and his jaw twitches. He wants to read it. He has to. But not with an audience. Edward tips his hat, and stepped away; he left the light burning. Before long, he was inside the GCPD -- his voice lifted, chattering with some rookie detective; falsely light and full of energy he didn't feel. He wanted to get home, make sure Johnathan was alright. Make sure he was safe. (He never expected to worry about that, as long as he lived -- someone else's safety.) Eventually, it was just the Bat, his signal -- and a letter. Category:Log